Things never go as planned
by Naijaa
Summary: Draco's parents abuse him, Can Harry save him and their family! Mpreg, set after Hogwarts.
1. No longer home

_Well this is about Draco and Harry again. Summaries will not help, you just have to read :D!  
_

Chapter 1!

Draco Malfoy sat in his room at Malfoy Manor. His parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were having guests and did not want their son to be anywhere near them.

Draco did not really know how to feel about that. He loved sitting in his room. It was so much better than having to deal with his parents.

What kind of parents would not even allow their child to leave the house?! It hurt Draco a lot that his parents only seem to think of him as their heir. Him being their only heir meant that his parents needed him to continue the Malfoy line. Why could his parents not just love him unconditionally?!

Draco sighed and walked to the window to stare outside. Suddenly he heard a soft 'pop' behind him. Immediately he turned and pointed his wand to the intruder.

'Dray it's just me, please lower your wand.'

'HARRY!' Draco all but shouted. 'I'm so glad you are here! I want to get out of here' he whispered sadly.

'I could take you with me, I have offered that before Draco, what is stopping you?'

'He performed a charm..' Draco whispered then coughed and continued; 'My father performed a charm so I would not feel any pain or suffer from injuries. That charm remains as long as I stay in this house, harry. You know he abuses me. I do not know the extent of my injuries.'

Harry looked troubled and thoughtful for a few moments. Then he looked back at his lover and seemed to make up his mind.

'I'm quite confident that your father was not planning on murdering you. We may not know the true extent of your injuries but I am certain that the Weasley's can heal you. Oh don't give me that look. I know you and Ron hate each other but his family will help you for me. They know I love you and need you.'

Draco nodded, albeit uncertain. He tried to prepare and brace himself for the pain that would most likely follow, soon after harry disappeared with him, but he was not so sure he could. Draco packed a few precious belongings quickly.

He looked at Harry, who then enveloped him in a loving embrace.

'I'm going straight to the Burrow, but we will have to walk for a few minutes because of their wards.'

Draco nodded. He hoped he would be able to walk and not collapse immediately. 'I'm ready.'

_to be continued_

_Hope you liked this chapter!  
_


	2. Escaping

Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Here's chapter 2!

_Previously;  
_

_Draco nodded. He hoped he would be able to walk and not collapse immediately. 'I'm ready.'_

Chapter 2!

Harry nodded and hugged Draco tighter if possible. Then he apparated the both of them to the burrow. They landed gently in a field surrounding the Burrow.

Draco moaned in pain and collapsed in his lovers arms. Harry supported him.

'Just as I said' Draco rasped weakly. 'Oh Merlin this hurts so much.'

'Hold on, dray. I'm going to carry you there. Please just hold on for a little while longer' Harry urged. He lifted Draco and ran across the field as fast as his legs would carry him.

He ran into the house where Molly Weasley was waiting for him.

'Harry put him on the sofa and keep him awake' she ordered. Harry did just that. He put Draco down and sat down next to him.

'Dray look at me. You're going to be fine. We're going to be a real family' Harry smiled through his tears.

Draco looked at Harry. 'Please don't cry.' He smiled a little and touched Harry's stomach.

'She will live in a Voldemort and death free world' he whispered. 'I do not wish to die Harry. I will fight for us.' He was getting weaker by the second.

'Draco!' Harry looked up to see Severus Snape rushing towards his godson.

'He truly did put that concealment charm on you' Severus stated perplexed. Molly sat down next to him to assist him. Severus and Molly started treated Draco. Hermione and Ron took Harry with them to the kitchen.

'You know he'll be fine Harry' Hermione said. She hugged her best friend. Harry nodded miserably. He leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder. Ron looked at his friend.

'Harry..' he started. 'I know now how much Malfoy means to you..' he took a deep breath. 'I'm really sorry, mate, for the way I treated him.'

Harry cried and smiled and hugged his friend. 'This means a lot to me Ron!'

Ron smiled slightly. He hugged his friend then sat down next to his girlfriend. Harry sat at the table waiting anxiously for news about his lover.

'Harry' Severus stepped into the kitchen. He had blood on his hands and a tired look on his face. Harry looked at him in fright.

'Follow me.'

Harry nodded, he rose and went after Severus to the living room. Then he saw Draco, who was sitting on the sofa.

'Draco!' Harry rushed to him and hugged him. 'You're okay!'

Draco hugged his lover and smiled slightly. He nodded 'I'm okay love. Thanks for taking me here'.

Severus cleared his throat, affectively breaking the young men apart. 'When you're done drooling over one another… -sigh- Draco you're well enough to go home. You will gain your full strength in a day or two. Potter, make sure he rests.'

'I will' Harry promised and hugged Severus. Severus startled and stiffened, this was unexpected.

'Thanks for helping him' Harry elaborated.

'Brat, he's my godson, what else would you have expected?' Severus clapped harry on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Then he hugged his godson and whispered something to him after which they both smiled at each other.

Severus left after wishing Harry luck and thanking Molly.

_and again this is to be continued. _


	3. Lucius' wrath

**My sincere apologies! I had lost my password. That is the reason why I have not updated for so long. **

**Hope you like this! I hope to finish this story this week. **

Lucius' wrath

Previously: _Severus left after wishing Harry luck and thanking Molly._

Harry turned back to Draco and cuddled until his neck started to ache from his uncomfortable position on the floor beside the sofa.

'Thank you so much Harry' Draco took his hand.

'I promised you I would save you right?' Harry smiled at him.

Draco nodded. Then his smile disappeared and his eyes widened in fear.

'Oh Merlin, Harry! What will happen when my father finds out I am gone?'

'Do not worry about that. He will not harm you. We'll press charges against him for abusing you. There are many witnesses.'

'No we can't, Harry. The dark lord will surely come after you then!' Draco moved to sit up and gasped in pain immediately.

'Lay down, love. It will be fine. Do not worry about it. Lucius will not touch you ever again.'

'But…' 'No love, just rest.'

Harry took a blanket and covered Draco with it. Hermione and Ron joined them in the sitting room and they chatted for a while.

When Draco had fallen asleep they returned to the kitchen.

'We're going to have to stop Lucius now. He will come after Draco and will likely destroy anyone in his way. Not to mention the Dark lord. He will grasp every opportunity to kill me.' Harry said.

Ron and Hermione nodded. 'We need to call the order in here.'

'Good idea Ron. We also need Severus back to find out if anything has happened.' Hermione added.

Harry set about doing just that.


End file.
